


Remember

by NixtheWatcher



Category: Hololive
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixtheWatcher/pseuds/NixtheWatcher
Summary: This story is for Mano Aloe, forever a member of Hololive's 5th generation.We miss you, and even if you never return, we will never forget you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Remember

The girl exited out of the police station, opening the umbrella that she brought open as she stepped into the pouring rain outside. It was another long day at the station, telling what she knew and being informed about her case, and the daylight had burned to a deep dusk.

More than anything, she wanted to go back to her apartment - though it still felt weird to call it *her * apartment, even months after she moved in.

She stopped in front of a billboard, which was advertising a show. In other times, she would have just moved past it, but the red crossing light gave her enough time to look at it. When the crossing light turned green, she didn't move.

_"hololive's 2nd Festival! Featuring all 5 Generations of hololive! Tickets on sale now!"_

The feeling of regret, buried under three months, started to dig its way back up, consuming her thoughts once more. What if she never bowed... what if she never left... what if... What if they forgot about her already? She forced herself to look away from the signboard and back to the crossing. The light had turned back red again. Trying to see anywhere but the sign, she pulled out her phone.

The phone had received two messages. One was a ticket, for the show that was advertised. The other came from a group that she thought would never reply again.

> 
>         "Got the tickets for our show for you~" - Y.L.
>     "It's VIP seats and special access to the afterparty afterwards." - S.B.
>     "Try and come okay? We miss you too" - O.P.
>     "Don't forget. HoloFive forever. :^)" - M.N. 
>       

_'They never did forget about you.'_ The young succubus thought to herself, the doubt in her gut once again buried. And for the moment, Mano Aloe smiled again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Mano Aloe, forever a member of Hololive's 5th generation.  
> We miss you, and even if you never return, we will never forget you.


End file.
